The Dancer's Gift
by TheBasileus
Summary: Sarah's busy schedule has left Kai'sa lonely for Christmas, or did she? (Yuri)( Lemon and sexual scenes, intended for mature audiences) (M rating)(Uncensored version on AO3 as the same title)


"What a wild night!", Akali exclaimed as she collapsed onto the cushion seats of the KDA van, the rest carefully stepped inside of the vehicle in a more civilized manner as they try to avoid stepping onto the exhausted rapper when going inside the van.

"Darling, you need to move away", the alluring voice of Evelynn entered the ears of the rapper as she smirked from the request of her lover, which she intentionally ignored. Evelynn noticed the rapper's playful response and decided to reply with her own; by sitting directly onto the exposed stomach of Akali causing the latter to yelp in pain and immediately stood up into a proper sitting position from the weight of Evelynn.

"H-hey!", Akali said whilst slowly rubbing her stomach to soothe the pain.

"What? It was too hard to resist sitting on those well-toned abs of yours~", Evelynn purred causing Akali to blush from the bashful remark of the Diva, the remaining two members sitting directly opposite the two lovers were feeling uncomfortable from the exchange of words Akali and Evelynn were having, until Ahri called the two out;

"Could you guys do this when we get back home or the least you could do is to keep it down.", Ahri said, irritation and discomfort showing in her body language as she pressed her palm firmly against her head to ease the headache that the two lovebirds were causing while Kai'sa sat quietly and awkwardly watched the two.

"Hm, maybe you should keep it down when Sona is over at our place", Evelynn refuted bashfully, causing the leader of the group to blush furiously as she turned her face around to desperately hide the blush on her face. Kai'sa felt out of place in the conversation, the dancer quietly observed the conversation between Akali and Evelynn, wishing that her lover was here with her.

Until her phone beeped.

'Who could this be?', Kai'sa thought to herself as she unlocked her phone and tapped on the notification, which displayed the chatlog between the latter and her lover; Sarah Fortune, the group's manager.

Sarah: Merry Christmas dear! I have some work I need to take care of, so I will staying over at the office tonight. Sorry that I can't celebrate this merry occasion with you, hope you can understand.

'Again, she's always so busy', Kai'sa sighed before her fingers did the work for her response for Sarah's message

Kai'sa: Okay, please don't overwork yourself. Love you.

The latter sent the message before swiftly slotting her phone into her pocket and looked out of the van window to view the landscape; the corporate buildings lit up with their white office lights whilst their logos shine bright on the top of the building like stars on a Christmas tree. The only one who noticed the quiet dancer was Ahri, who was concerned for how eerily quiet the dancer can be at times. It looked as if she was…, troubled with something, which made Ahri gently place her hand on Kai'sa's, causing the latter to look up to her leader and flash a small smile.

"You good?", Ahri inquired

"Yeah…, It's just that Sarah can't make it for tonight", Kai'sa replied, with each word heavy with sadness and loneliness.

"Ah…", Ahri said, not knowing what to say next.

"It's okay, it will be another lonely night for me I guess…", Kai'sa said as she looked away from Ahri and stared out of the window. The solemnity of Kai'sa's response made Ahri's heart sink, the dancer was always wearing a kind, compassionate and motherly persona for the members. Little knew that deep down she was a woman that had been devoid of attention and love for a long time.

The only one who filled that gap was the ever-busy Sarah, who Kai'sa loved dearly was always busy and had never made time for the dancer to spoil.

"Alright ladies, we're here", the driver said as they pull into the driveway of the KDA house. The members went out of the vehicle one after another, the last to leave was Kai'sa as she slowly walked out of the van and into the KDA house.

Kai'sa entered the KDA house and was greeted with a familiar sight of Akali laying lazily on the couch; being the youngest of the bunch also meant that she was the most spoiled amongst the members and was exhibited through her lazy attitude that she holds to certain things.

"Darling, you really shouldn't lay there, it's really hard and uncomfortable.", Evelynn said as she sat beside the head of the tired rapper.

"Well, I'm a little too lazy to go back to my room", Akali said while she moved around the couch to find a comfortable spot to rest on, which made Evelynn smirk. The latter moved Akali's head onto her thighs, letting Akali have a makeshift pillow to lie on.

"Hehe, my girlfriend's thighs is the best pillow I'll ever have", Akali snarkily said which made Evelynn lower her head and whisper into Akali's ear.

"..."

"What? Really?", Akali exclaimed which garnered the attention of Kai'sa and a soft slap on Akali's cheek. The rapper only awkwardly smiled at the dancer which made Kai'sa respond with the same reaction, the latter's observation of the two members made her smile at the affection they share with one another.

'Only if I and Sarah could be that close', Kai'sa thought to herself as she felt something welling up in her eyes, it was warm and made her vision a little blurry.

She was about to cry

Was it from exhaustion? Was from witnessing the affection that Akali and Evelynn shared?

None

It was from missing Sarah's presence.

"Hey, Kai'sa you alright?", Akali asked, her words filled with concern which made Kai'sa forcefully shut her eyes and wipe away her tears.

"Y-yeah, just a little tired from today", Kai'sa said, which made Akali smile in relief.

It was a lie.

Kai'sa hurriedly making her way toward her room to avoid the other members from spotting their motherly figure crying, ignoring the calls from Akali and Evelynn as she ran toward her room.

'Calm down Kai'sa…', Kai'sa thought to herself as she slowed down her advance toward her room, the latter slow-walked toward the door of her room whilst resisting the urge to cry. It became harder the closer she got to her room; the familiar memories of Sarah visiting her often was now replaced with her painful and lonely present-day state, alone and no one to hear her out, no one left to lean on.

Drip

The first tear dropped on her dominant hand as she twisted the doorknob to open the door of her room, the strong and familiar scent of roses entered her nose the moment she opened her door, it was almost overwhelming as her room was unknowingly filled with the scent;

The scent of Sarah.

'What?', Kai'sa thought, confused with what she was smelling as she gently closed the door. The latter saw the room was dimly lit with candles, that revealed the shadow of someone, laying oddly on Kai'sa's bed as the figure seemed to anticipate for Kai'sa's arrival.

Someone familiar.

'It can't be…', Kai'sa said to herself as she rushed toward her bed, which proved her intuition to be correct.

It was Sarah, posing awkwardly on Kai'sa's bed.

"Merry Christmas dear, do you like my surprise?", Sarah said sultrily as she did her best model pose; the latter wore a dark red lacey lingerie that clung tightly to her breasts, it slightly revealed her bare chest. She wore dark red lacey panties that complemented lower waist had a deep crimson garter belt that attached to her crimson leggings, all of which are all see-through. The combination of Sarah's incredibly gorgeous and flawless body made it an extremely seductive and sultry surprise for Kai'sa, but to Kai'sa, it didn't matter if Sarah was in lingerie or not, it only mattered that she was there for her when she needed Sarah the most.

Kai'sa stood frozen in front of her bed, which got Sarah concerned from the unpredicted reaction of the dancer. This made Sarah break away from her modeling position and crawled toward the front of the bed, the latter reached out and gently grabbed Kai'sa's left hand.

"Dear? What is it", Sarah asked before Kai'sa lunged at her, pushing her back onto the soft bed whilst embracing Sarah tightly. The latter gently stroked the violet hair of the dancer as Kai'sa cried tears of joy as Kai'sa continued to tightly embrace her lover for a while.

"I-i missed you so much!", Kai'sa said as she cried out her inner feelings for Sarah, the latter felt immense guilt for leaving her emotionally-delicate lover alone for so long, even went so far as to trick her that she wasn't going to celebrate the merry event with her. Sarah continued to stroke Kai'sa's hair as she tried to come up with an adequate apology.

'Maybe now is my chance', Sarah thought to herself before speaking to Kai'sa.

"Sorry for leaving you alone all this time. I've already cleared my schedule for two months, I promise to not work overtime as well and never leave you alone again. Okay, dear?", Sarah said as she continued to console the violet haired dancer.

"Mm, y-you promise?", Kai'sa said, her voice croaky from her emotions. Sarah pushed Kai'sa onto the bed and pinned her down before kissing the latter for a decent amount of time.

"Yes, I promise. That's my Christmas gift to you", Sarah said as she pulled Kai'sa in for another kiss; their tongues danced around each other's, longing for their significant other's taste. Sarah pulled away from the kiss to breathe but Kai'sa was unrelenting, aggressively pulling Sarah's lips back into hers as Kai'sa's tongue continued to explore the familiar crevices of Sarah's mouth.

The two began basked in their passionate lovemaking session as moans slowly filled the room of Kai'sa.

Author's Notes: Changes were made to avoid clashing with the community guidelines! I will add an ao3 link to my profile for the story soon!

-Basileus


End file.
